Insecure
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Ianto feels insecure but he has no idea that Jack is planning something for the two of them. Will it be happily ever after for the two of them?
1. Insecure

Title: Insecure

Summary: Jack reads more about his lover Ianto.

Timeline: It takes place at the ending of Adam.

Characters: Jack, Ianto, Rhiannon (mentioned), Gwen (mentioned), Owen (mentioned).

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Torchwood!

Author's note: This is my first time writing Torchwood! NO FLAMES! Hope I get at least 1 review.

_

* * *

I work for Torchwood. My whole life has been about Torchwood. During earlier events I've lost my ex-girlfriend, Lisa. Now that I think of it, there was no way bringing her back. She was completely a cybeborg and I wouldn't go to her even if she was in another woman's body. It wouldn't have been the same for me._

_After that incident, the team didn't trust me for awhile. Our leader, Jack, even threatened me to get me fired but decided to have me in suspension for ten days. Once I gotten back, Jack put me into more field missions but I was on watch as Jack was with me all the time. At least I got to spend more time with the team. I was mostly inside the hub where everyone ignores me and nobody asks me how my day had gone. I was one of those people who are quiet and not energetic at all during that time. _

_I have no idea when it started, but I began to fall in love with Jack. At first I was straight but now I'm gay or bisexual? The first time I remember is when Jack first kissed me. It was short but sweet and I didn't mind the kiss at all. It was the jealousy and the insecure that I feel through this relationship. That is, if you call it a relationship. _

_I can't but feel insecure whenever I see Jack with Gwen or someone else. When I overheard Jack dancing/kissing another man in 1941, I was displeased even though I kissed him when he returned but I didn't know at the time. He doesn't know how I feel and he never asks. I don't even know our status as a couple now. He says that we're, but he never calls me as his "boyfriend" or "lover."_

_That's probably why I met with my sister, Rhiannon as she is the only person that I can speak to about this even though she doesn't know my status or my relationship with him. This was the first time that I've ever skipped work and ignoring all calls from Torchwood. I know that Jack would be furious once I go back but it was worth it knowing where I stand in this one-sided relationship that I'm in. _

_It was sad to think that I'm not Jack's first lover or better yet, I don't even know if he had been ever married. He doesn't talk about it as well as his immortality. Sure I would grow old and die and that he would live on forever, but I'm sure that during those times with him are happy. I wonder, once I die, would he forget about me and go onto another?_

_Rhiannon was shocked and surprised to finally hear the truth about my orientation and the relationship that I'm with. She wants to meet the man who stole her brother away. She may be the older one but I could always count on her. I wonder on how mum and dad would have felt about this. I'm sure that mum would be happy like Rhiannon, but dad? I wasn't so sure. _

_Rhiannon wants to meet Jack and thus she wants to see the both of us together like on a lunch or dinner date with her and Johnny. If Johnny is coming, she should bring David and Mica so that Jack could meet my nephew and niece. Perhaps I can consult Rhiannon just to have liked a barbeque at their home and we could go there one time when we aren't working._

_I told Rhiannon if I were either a third wheel for him or a 'part-time shag' as Owen had put it? Rhiannon was shocked at the confession but she was convinced that Jack isn't using me. How could I know that if Jack is a womanizer and flirts with men? _

_Jack and Torchwood is my life. If I…_

_

* * *

_"Has anyone seen my diary?" A voice called out as Jack closed the book with a slam and Ianto entered his office in time before Jack put it back on the table.

"Is this it?" Jack asked turning around and showing it to him.

"Yea thanks," Ianto muttered as he was nervous to know if Jack had read it or not.

"Ianto," Jack began making Ianto stopped in his tracks but he didn't turn to look at him. "I read a journal entry," he begun again.

Ianto whipped his head around to look at his lover, "You have no right to do that!" He snapped.

"I needed to know whom it belonged to," Jack replied, "would it been better if the journal gotten into Gwen's hands and that she read stuff that's personal?" He asked. Ianto didn't answer him. "Ianto, do you really feel that way about our relationship? Do you feel insecure?" He asked.

Ianto paled as he knew what journal entry he read. It was the entry that he wrote a few weeks ago. "You shouldn't have read it," he said.

"If I didn't would you have told me?" Jack asked as Ianto didn't answer him again. "Ianto, we have a lot to talk about. The hub isn't the right place to do it," he said.

"We can go to my place," Ianto said, "I'm not having any guests tonight," he added.

"What kind of guests? Hopefully they aren't ones to steal my boyfriend?" Jack asked teasingly with a smile.

Ianto blushed at the term "boyfriend." "No, there are just companies that I meet with my sister," he explained.

"I'll let the team go early and we could meet at your place," Jack replied as Ianto nodded and he turned and began to go away but was stopped again by Jack's voice, "contact your sister, Ianto. I want to meet her family at her home," he said with a smile.

"Right away sir," Ianto said.

"By the way who's Adam?" Jack asked showing him the bag.

"I have no idea," Ianto said shaking his head and he left his office without a glance back or another word. Perhaps it was a thing that Jack did read that entry. Well, whatever it is, Ianto was happy and he couldn't wait to contact his sister.

* * *

End.

me: I may do another one shot but this time it's going to be at Rhiannon's place meeting Jack for the first time.

Jack: We'll be onto the next story soon.

me: Probably it may be up next week.

Ianto: Review and update.


	2. Barbeque

Title: Barbeque

Pairings: Ianto/Jack, Rhiannon/Johnny

Summary: Jack and Ianto are invited to a Barbeque at Rhiannon's place.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Torchwood!

* * *

"Here we are," Ianto announced as Jack looked up and saw the house in front of them. They were going to Ianto's own sister's home for a barbeque as Torchwood have the day off that day. Ianto was nervous as hell and Jack was also a bit nervous as he had never met any of Ianto's family before. "We better get going, we don't want Rhiannon to keep waiting now, do we? I think we're both ten minutes late," Ianto said looking at his watch and then glaring at Jack.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! You were the one who answered the door only wearing a towel with no clothes!" Jack protested.

"That was because you arrived a couple of minutes early! I wasn't even expecting you until eleven but you came at ten-fifteen instead!" Ianto argued back.

"I didn't hear any complaining at that time, did I? As I recall, you were moaning and begging me to do you," Jack replied with a smile as the two men gotten out off the vehicle.

"That was because your advances are irriestable! Who could complain?" Ianto argued back as he rung the doorbell.

"There you have it," Jack said with a smile and Ianto was about to argue back again but the door opened revealing a small child.

"Uncle Ianto!" The girl cried happily as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

Ianto hugged her back, "Where's David?" He asked her.

"His out back in the backyard with mum and dad," the girl replied happily as the two men followed her.

"Jack Harkness meet Mica Davies," Ianto said proudly.

"Hello Mica," Jack replied as Mica didn't say anything nor did she turned to look at him as she was blushing in embarrassment.

Ianto smiled, "She's shy," he replied.

"I am not!" Mica protested and Ianto looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow as Jack smiled.

The group entered the backyard and as soon as they did, they heard a loud squeal coming from Ianto's sister who hugged him. "I can't believe you've made it!" Rhiannon said happily.

"Do I break my promises Rhi?" Ianto asked.

Rhiannon didn't answered him as she was staring at Jack, "bloody hell, Susan was right! He is bloody geogeous!" She commented.

"Hey I'm standing right here you know!" Rhiannon's husband called out as he heard what she said and at the mean time Ianto was blushing like mad.

"You know I think my grandson Steven would like to meet David," Jack said as he gestured to the boy who was eating a hot dog, "they're the same age and I'm sure that friendship will bloom," he said with a smile.

Ianto stared at him shocked as he had never heard of this new revealment. "You have a grandson?" He trembled out as Rhiannon thought that this was a good time to leave the two men alone and to join her family at the opposite side.

"I thought I told you?" Jack said with a frown.

Ianto shook his head, "I'm guessing you have a daughter," he said as the next revealment would be that he has a wife. Apparently Jack knew what was happening.

"Ianto, my wife died a long time ago and my daughter is still alive. Her name's Alice but I haven't seen her for such a long time," Jack said thoughtfully.

"Why not?" Ianto asked curiously.

"Complicated story," Jack admitted.

"You met my family, why don't I meet yours?" Ianto asked.

"I am not too sure if Alice would take this wisely like your sister, Rhiannon," Jack said.

It was true that Ianto would not be Jack's first lover and that he may be the fourth one. He may be the first male lover Jack ever had but he felt so insecure that he tries to make Jack open up to him. He needed to know everything. "Jack, do you love me?" He asked as he swallowed his saliva as he looked at Jack for an answer.

Jack was about to say something as Rhiannon interrupted them. "Hey boys! If you don't get your arse over here, Johnny dear is going to eat all the burgers!" She called out.

Jack shook his head, "Your sister is the complete opposite of you," he said with a smile.

"Is that a 'yes?'" Ianto asked stopping Jack in his track.

"What?" He asked bewildered.

Sometimes Ianto wondered why on earth he was with him in the first place. "Do you love me?" He asked again.

"Ianto, I would never leave you for anyone in the whole world," Jack said and he pressed a kiss on Ianto's cheek before joining the others. Ianto wasn't too sure about that.

* * *

End.

me: Short, I know. However, there will be another sequel to this and this time it will be Ianto meeting Jack's daughter for the first time since Ianto never met Jack's daughter during COE.

Jack: When will it be up?

me: Probably either somewhere this weekend or next week. I have a wedding to go to on Sunday in Nixon Library in the evening so I may not be able to update that day. Oh yea, I thought Jack's grandson was name Stephen or Stephan but it's Steven, isn't it? I accidentally wrote a different name in my other oneshot. Ignore my spelling errors in this story, I'm too lazy to check them.

Ianto: We'll be onto the next story soon.

Rhiannon: Review and update!


	3. Alice and Steven

Title: Alice and Steven

Summary: Ianto meets Jack's daughter and grandson for the first time.

Timeline: It takes place after Owen's death and after Owen became alive (again). Sequel to "Barbeque."

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Torchwood.

* * *

One day, Ianto was down at the hub of Torchwood filing papers for the team as Gwen was with Rhys for the day, and Tosh had a date. The team was still grieving on Owen but it was Tosh who was still grieving inside even though she hides it, she still went on the date to try and move on.

"Hey are you done filing those papers?" A voice asked as Ianto turned around and saw Jack giving him the same grin since he first met him.

Ianto raised his eyebrow, "I have no intention going somewhere sir," he replied.

"Well I thought you would be pleased to go and meet my daughter? She has a day off from work and Steven is home still since it's a half-day from school," Jack replied.

"You've spoken to her without consulting me first?" Ianto asked.

"I just wanted Alice to have more time adjusting so that she would get to know you better so she won't be pissed at me thinking that you might be replacing her mother," Jack explained.

Ianto blushed at the thought and Jack smiled at the sight. "Err well, that would be wonderful, I guess," he stammered out, "when do you want to go?" He asked.

"Now if your done with those," Jack replied.

"But the rift…" Ianto began.

"Don't worry, we could use the SUV monitors to cover it," Jack replied, "I'll meet you outside in five," he said and with that, he left Ianto alone on finishing his clean up.

* * *

Neither man said anything as Jack drove to the home of his daughter. Ianto was nervous as this was the first time meeting Alice and he had no idea what to say to her and neither to Jack's own grandson, Steven. However, Jack mentioned that Steven didn't know that and that he was his uncle instead.

"Hey you don't have to be nervous," Jack reassured him as Ianto looked up sharply at him.

"Who says I'm nervous?" He asked.

Jack gestured to his hands, "Your hands are balled into a fist and you're sweating like a pig," he said with a smile as he handed him a couple of tissues. "C'mon, Alice is not frightening," he said and he got out off the vehicle as Ianto did the same after he wiped himself off.

Jack knocked on the door and the door opened revealing a woman who has dark hair and who seems to be like in her forties. "Dad, this is a surprise," Alice said.

"Alice, I want you to meet Ianto Jones. My lover," Jack said as Alice opened the door fully and saw Ianto standing beside him.

"Steven, your Uncle Jack is here!" Alice called out as the two men stepped inside the home.

"Uncle Jack!" A young voice cried as Ianto saw the boy who seemed to be eight.

Ianto smiled at the sight as Jack picked up Steven with a hug, "Hey buddy, why don't you show my friend here your room? I'm sure he won't mind?" Jack asked as he looked at Ianto.

Steven looked at the stranger uncertainly as he looked at his mum. "This is a friend of your uncle, Steven. He won't harm you," Alice reassured him and Steven nodded.

"C'mon, I'll show you all of my game consoles!" Steven said happily as he ran ahead and Ianto followed him.

Alice looked at her father who has a grin on her face, "His cute, you know. I'm guessing that's not all you wanted to see me," she said as Jack grinned at her. He quickly looked around the room in case if Ianto or Steven gotten back for something and he took out the ring box to show it to her. She gasped. "No! Does he know?" She asked as she glanced back towards to Steven's room.

"No and I want it to remain that way until I find the right opportunity to tell him," Jack said putting the ring box back in his pocket.

"Then why do you have the ring box?" Alice asked smirking.

Jack glared at her, "I just want to be prepared," he said.

"Oh you must stay for dinner, dad. I want to know my soon-to-be stepfather," Alice said as Jack smiled at the title for Ianto.

"So you're ok with this?" Jack asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? You need someone after mum died. You can't just go off shagging someone unexpectedly, that won't last long," Alice said with a grimaced.

"That's why I have Ianto," Jack replied with a smile as Alice made a disgusted face at the thought.

There was a squeal and then laughter coming from Steven's room and Ianto came out laughing. "He has no idea that I play Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I beat him in his own game," he said smirking as he thought about the two video games that he plays whenever he visits Rhiannon and he and his sister play time-to-time. Ianto looked between at daughter and father as if he interrupted something. "Did I miss something?" He asked cautiously.

"No you didn't Ianto, Alice made a…" Jack didn't finish as he was interrupted by Ianto's mobile.

"It's Tosh," Ianto replied as he answered it, "hello?" He asked as he moved out off the room to make the call but Jack and Alice could hear the conversation. "What? What do you mean his alive? Owen's dead!" Ianto exclaimed quite loudly, "yes, yes. We'll be there in a few. He turned into a Weevil? Are you certain?" Ianto asked and paused for a moment as he listens to Tosh. "I'll tell Jack right away," Ianto promised and he hung up and went back to the room.

"We both heard," Jack said as Ianto apologized. "Don't worry, Alice knows about Torchwood and she doesn't tell," he said.

"Who would believe me?" Alice asked with a shrug.

Jack smiled at her, "I guess we have to postpone that dinner arrangement of yours, how about if we do it tomorrow night?" He suggested.

"That would be fine," Alice said nodding in agreement.

"Eight o'clock?" Jack suggested and Alice nodded again and the group bid farewell as the two men left for Torchwood.

* * *

End.

Me: well, here's the next chapter, I hope you guys all like it! So many added favorites but not much reviews, why?

Jack: We'll be onto the next story soon.

Me: Yup, and the next chapter should be up somewhere this week or during the weekend.

Ianto: Review and update.


	4. Short Lived

Title: Short Lived

Summary: Jack and Ianto had a short lived happy ending until Jack's ex came into view again.

Timeline: It takes place during the episode "Fragments."

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Torchwood.

* * *

"Ianto, Ianto!" Jack called out frantically as he searched the building that had come crumpling down after a huge explosion.

"Jack, Jack!" Ianto called out as his voice was harsh and he couldn't scream out loud. He was soon past out and during his black-out, he remembers the first time he met Jack. When he came to, Jack and Gwen were both helping him up from underneath the pieces of bricks. "Where's Owen?" Ianto asked worriedly as he looked around for his fallen friend.

"I'm not sure yet," Jack admitted as he looked at Gwen, "he should be here somewhere Gwen. Go and look for him while I help Ianto with his arm," Jack said as he looked at Ianto's arm and saw that it was bended in a frantic way.

"I'm right on it Jack," Gwen said nodding as she hurriedly left the two men to look for her friend.

"My arm's broken, isn't it?" Ianto asked as soon as Gwen left.

"We could fix it, can you take this?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded calmly as Jack put his arm into place and Ianto screamed as soon as it was in place. "Let's get you outside," Jack said and he put his arm around his shoulder as Jack carried Ianto outside where the others were waiting for them hopelessly.

"Are you alright Jack?" Toshiko asked worriedly.

Jack nodded, "Where's Gwen and Owen?" He asked as he looked back at the building.

"You mean there aren't out yet?" Rhys asked as he started to go back in but Jack grabbed him.

"It's too dangerous! You have to wait for them outside," Jack said and Rhys was about to argue until he saw Gwen and Owen coming out from the building.

"Gwen!" Rhys cried happily as he ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Now that everyone is here…" Jack began as he didn't want to lose his lover in another time and hopefully that he would be by his side. Jack turned towards Ianto who was looking at him in a bewildered look. "I almost lost you today, Ianto. I ran as fast as I could to find you in the building before it was too late," Jack said and with an astonished look on Ianto's face, he saw Jack kneel down and he took out the ring box that he had shown Alice before.

"I'm not one into sappy moments like this but I'll say it anyway: will you marry me?" Jack asked and he heard a squeal as Jack thought that it was either from Gwen or Tosh.

"Yes! Of course I would!" Ianto said a little bit too quickly and Jack smiled as he put the ring on his finger and he got up and was about to kiss him until his vortex manipulator began beeping.

"That never beeped before," Tosh replied.

"That's what I said before," Ianto said nodding.

Jack turned on his vortex manipulator and a holographic image of John Hart came out. "Not again," Jack muttered and at the same time with Ianto, "what's he doing here again?" He asked as the others could hear there was jealousy behind it.

The others watched as John began to speak and he showed another holographic image of a man and apparently Jack knew him. "Gray," he said quietly as Ianto was beside him and he was the only one who heard him say his name of the man. "Hart, where's my brother? Tell me!" Jack barked out but the holographic image of John Hart didn't say anything anymore and disappeared. "We need to get back to the hub," Jack quickly said.

"John might be there, Jack! This may be a trap!" Toshiko exclaimed.

"I know that and I'm ready for it," Jack replied as he turned to look at Ianto. "After I dealt with Hart and rescue my brother from him, we could deal with our wedding," he said as Ianto nodded blushing bright red. Jack quickly turned to look back at Gwen, "Take Rhys home and meet us back in the hub. We'll be waiting for you," he said.

"Rhys can help, Jack! He helped us before!" Gwen said.

"This is too dangerous, Gwen! I don't want him near Hart! I want Hart dead after what he did to my brother!" Jack said angrily and the team split up as they quickly went to the hub where their fate lies in it.

* * *

End.

me: Here's the next chapter! I decided to post this up after I re-watched "Fragments." First of all, why did the team went there in the first place as they didn't encounter any alien activity? Who set up the explosions? Yea, a bit confusing but I'm not too sure and I think it was Hart who set up the explosions but I'm not sure.

Jack: So the next chapter is going to be the wedding?

me: Probably, the wedding takes place before COE and again I might update somewhere this week or in the weekend.

Ianto: We'll be onto the next story soon.

John: Review and update.


	5. Wedding

Title: Wedding

Summary: Jack and Ianto finally gets married!

Timeline: Set before Children of Earth!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Torchwood!

* * *

"I don't think I could do this," Ianto muttered as he was in his room with Gwen looking at himself in the mirror as it was the day of their wedding day. Ianto was excited for the fact that he was truly getting married to the man he've been longing for but he was also sadden by the fact that his other two friends: Owen and Tosh, have both died two weeks before the wedding thanks to Jack's brother, Gray.

Gwen hugged him from behind and she knew that everyone was feeling down since the lost of their two friends. Both Owen and Tosh wanted to come to the wedding of Ianto and Jack's, but unfortunately, faith led them somewhere else. "You will do fine, Ianto. You should be happy for yourself and Jack! Didn't you always wanted to get married?" Gwen asked as she let go off him and smiled.

Ianto grinned back, "I never thought I would get married to a man, though. I always dreamt about marrying Lisa," he said slowly.

"Forget about the past, Ianto. Just remember the memories of now and the future," Gwen said as Ianto nodded and the two hugged.

* * *

"Nervous?" Rhys asked as he and Jack were at the alter of the small church. The only families that Jack had were his daughter and grandson while Ianto invited his sister and her family. Ianto's sister was a braidsmaid along with Jack's daughter, Alice, and Gwen. Steven was the ring bearer and Mica is the flower girl while David watched his sister protectively in the audience. Rhys was the best man of Jack and if Owen hadn't died, he would have asked him.

"Should I be nervous?" Jack asked.

"Shouldn't you be? You only have like ten people in your wedding," Rhys replied.

Jack shrugged, "Ianto and I don't have any relatives left. We decided to have a wedding that's small," he explained.

"Ten people?" Rhys protested as Jack shrugged again and Rhys thought about his own wedding with Gwen where they had over two hundred people.

"I should be worried for Ianto," Jack began slowly, "we are all still grieving for the lost that we had and Ianto may be still thinking about his ex-girlfriend Lisa whom he wanted to marry before," he said worriedly.

"I'm sure that you..." Rhys didn't finished as music began playing in the room.

Jack and Rhys watched the braidsmaid, Steven and Mica coming into the room, and then David stood up from where he sat as Jack watched Ianto strolling down the aisle. Ianto was wearing the same tuxedo as Jack's but a white color instead. He wore a rare blue rose pinned to his suit as Jack wore a red rose on his. As soon as Ianto was in front of him, Jack went up to him and hugged him tightly as David sat back right down. "I love you Ianto Jones and I will protect you and be with you all the time," Jack said confidently as Ianto smile a teary smile at those words and he knew right there that Jack would be always his even though Jack is immortal and his not.

* * *

End.

me: Short, but then again, this story is short. I guess next chapter is Children of Earth! LOL, however with a twist and OOC also.

Jack: We'll be onto the next story soon.

Ianto: Review and update.


	6. Investigating and Pregnant

Title: Investigating and Pregnant

Summary: Jack and Ianto begun investigating the Children of Earth as Ianto finds out that his pregnant.

Timeline: Day One of Children of Earth.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Torchwood!

* * *

The children were acting indifferently everywhere in the whole entire world. It all started after the honeymoon of Jack and Ianto as they had gotten back to work in Torchwood after an urgent call from Gwen. To further investigate more of the children, Jack needed a kid and thus he and Ianto went separate ways to their own families to try to get one. Jack also thinks that they were being watched and so they had to act quickly before it's too late. And that's where Ianto found himself as he stood in the den/kitchen of the home of his sister, Rhiannon as Ianto found out that Mica was over at Steven's place and David was in his room listening to music and Johnny was with Mica.

"Why didn't you all go over? I'm sure that David and Steven would get along well," Ianto said smiling.

"I think David is too protective of his sister," Rhiannon said with a smile, "however I told him that there was nothing to be protective of as Mica and Steven couldn't date one another as that would be too weird," she explained.

"I see," Ianto said nodding.

"So, how was the honeymoon? Better yet, how do you feel being married?" Rhiannon asked as she leaned toward her brother for gossip.

"Where's David? I thought I could get him to come with me for ice cream," Ianto changed the subject quickly to avoid answering Rhiannon but it was no use.

"Ianto, don't ignore me. I'm your sister. You could always come to me if you need any help," Rhiannon said worriedly. Ianto stayed quiet as Rhiannon continued. "Your doing it again," she said slowly, "you never speak to me and you didn't either during your wedding. After dad left us, you were so happy that you couldn't wait to get out and leave mum and I. It's no wonder she had that stroke. I guess it was too much for her to handle things," Rhiannon said as she tries not to cry.

Ianto hated to see his sister upset, so he spoke: "It's weird. I wake up in the morning and his there beside me in the bed. When I get out off the bathroom, his there knowing what I want next. He tries so hard to make our marriage a successful one. The honeymoon was great," Ianto said as he blushes, "however I still feel insecure and I have no idea why. I feel like mum. I feel like his going to leave me someday," he explained as he didn't look at Rhiannon and was staring at the floor.

"Your husband, his a player, isn't he? No woman and man could resist him and Jack shags people without even caring before he met you, am I right?" Rhiannon asked.

"And flirts with them," Ianto added.

"I think you should speak to him," Rhiannon said quietly as she stood up and went over to her brother to hug him for comfort.

* * *

Jack scoffed as he couldn't get neither Steven or Mica to come with him as Alice had stopped Johnny for doing so. Jack looked up as he looked at his daughter as he was momentarily confused as he wasn't paying attention to either of them. "What?" He asked again.

Alice shook her head, "I love you dad, but you could be complete clueless at times," she said. "I just asked why didn't father come with you?" She repeated.

Jack smiled at the word 'father' as he knew that Alice was talking about Ianto. "He had to do some things over at his sister's place for awhile," he said as Johnny raised an eyebrow at this.

"Rhiannon didn't mention anything about that," he said curiously.

Jack shrugged, "It was a last minute thing," he replied.

Alice stared at her father momentarily before speaking again, "how was the honeymoon? You didn't bang every time with dad, did you?" She asked with a disgusted look.

Jack looked at his daughter surprised and Johnny looked sick. "Alice! I so don't want to hear this!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Not that part you idiot! I just wondered..." Alice didn't finished as she looked at Jack.

Jack reassured her with a smile, "The man needed a rest, didn't he? Besides, our honeymoon isn't over and I could do it to Ianto any time," Jack said dreamily as Alice and Johnny grimaced at the thought.

* * *

"Is Jack here?" Ianto called out to Gwen hoping that Gwen was in the hub and he wasn't talking to anyone invisible.

"Jack didn't came back yet!" Gwen called back to him as she sounded like it was coming from the coffee-maker area.

Ianto sighed in relieved as he went towards to Owen's old station of the medical bay. Three days ago before they came back from their honeymoon, Ianto had been feeling nausea and he told Rhiannon about the sickness that he was feeling today. Rhiannon told him that those symptons sounded like he was pregnant and Ianto had his jaw-dropped to the ground as Rhiannon laughed and said that it was impossible.

However, Jack was from the 51st century and didn't he told him once that Jack was pregnant before? Was it possible that Ianto could be pregnant and somehow gotten the symptoms from the 51st century? But who will operate on him? How can they tell the hospital that he was pregnant? Men couldn't get pregnant in the 21st century! Hopefully Jack knows he could deliver a baby from a man. Could he?

Ianto also didn't want to tell Jack that the SUV had been nicked from some teens in Rhiannon's neighborhood. That would really pissed Jack off and Ianto was in no mood to argue with him. There was a beeping noise coming from the machine and Ianto looked and saw a red dot on his stomach. Suddenly Ianto knew what that meant and at that moment he was both excited and frightened.

"Gwen, is Ianto here?" A voice called out as Ianto knew that was Jack.

"His down at the medical bay!" Gwen called back.

There was footsteps heard as Ianto looked up and saw Jack coming down the steps. "Hey, I have no luck in..." Jack didn't finished as he was looking at the machine that was making beeping noises. "How long?" He asked as he didn't moved from his spot.

"Three days," Ianto said nervously as Jack beamed and he went over and hugged Ianto softly.

"Hey Gwen, we are having a baby!" Jack called out to her.

Gwen came running down the stairs as she looked at the machine and smiled at Ianto, "Congratulations," she said happily.

"Is this... I mean... Is it..." Ianto was loss for words as he didn't noticed the big red flashing words on the screen of the computer. Just then, loud beeping noises filled the whole entire building of Torchwood.

"Shit, there's a bomb in your stomach!" Jack exclaimed.

"What?" Ianto cried.

Jack turned to look at Gwen and Ianto hurried up the steps to go over to the computer terminal. "Go! Get out off here Gwen!"

"I just can't leave you, Jack!" Gwen protested.

"You have no choice! Now go!" Jack ordered and Gwen stared at him momentarily before taking off at the nearest exit. Jack ran up the steps and to Ianto's workstation.

"I could override the computer..." Ianto began but Jack interrupted him.

"You go too!"

"No! I will not leave you behind!"

"Ianto, your having a child! Go now before every exit is locked!" Jack said and Ianto was so stubborn that Jack grabbed both of his arms behind him and Ianto tries to struggle free from his grasp. "Be safe," Jack whispered as he spun Ianto around and kissed him on the lips passionately before letting him go and pushing him onto the Invisible Lift as it begun to rise. Jack saw Ianto watching him as he rose up and up with the lift. "I'll be back," Jack promised, "don't you worry," Jack said as he closed his eyes as he listens to the countdown of destruction of Torchwood.

Outside of Torchwood, Ianto ran from the building as soon as the Invisible Left landed outside and as he ran, he heard an explosion behind him and was knocked unconscious before he could realize anything that was happening. He just hope that Jack was ok.

* * *

End.

me: Hmm, there might be either 1-3 chapters left but I am not too sure. I wonder, why didn't Jack went with Ianto to leave the Hub? Why did he have to stay behind?

Jack: So many hits and visitors but not a lot of reviews. Why?

me: I agree Jack. Why? Anywho, this is my longest chapter in this story yet! I just love the ending of Day One! It was totally a cliffhanger when I saw it a few weeks ago! Anyone know where I could watch the last part of Day Two where Ianto is in that tractor and saving Jack? Youtube took off that part and I'm dying to see it! I just love that song in the CD of "Children of Earth" and I can't stop re-listening to it!

Ianto: We'll be onto the next story soon.

Rhiannon: Review and update!


	7. Surviving & Mourning

Title: Surviving & Mourning

Summary: Ianto tells about his child and he and Jack mourns someone they lost dearly.

Timeline: Day 2 and the end of Day 4 of COE.

Disclaimer: I DO Not Owe Torchwood!

* * *

"Home sweet home," Ianto muttered as the group entered the abandoned warehouse where they were all living now as the government are trying to get to them and they have no choice but to hid underground.

"What do we do now? We have no money and no food," Rhys said.

"I found an old couch!" Ianto called out as he and Gwen moved towards it and wiped the dust out off it.

"Oh that make everything better," Rhys snapped.

"Shut up Rhys! You're just making everything worse! Ianto's pregnant and he shouldn't be running at all!" Gwen exclaimed angrily.

Rhys eyes boggled out as he watched Ianto sitting down slowly as Jack helped him gently. "How is that possible? Men couldn't even get pregnant!" He assisted.

"My 51st century symptoms," Jack explained as Rhys and Gwen looked at him, "somehow they transferred to Ianto while we were on our honeymoon," he said as he looked at the other two. "I gotten pregnant before and that was in the 51st century and I didn't like it one bit," Jack said as he remembers the memory all too well.

"And that makes me better…" Ianto muttered as Jack sat beside him and Gwen sat beside Jack.

"Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?" Rhys asked intrigued.

Ianto blushed in embarrassment as he looked at Jack who was staring at him, "Before the hub had gotten destroyed, it said so on the monitor before it disappeared when Jack came in," he said as he looked at Jack who kept staring at him. He shifted nervously, "We're having a girl," he said slowly.

Gwen squealed as she hugged Jack as Jack kissed Ianto on the cheek. "Congrats! You two will be wonderful fathers," she said excitedly.

"Well now that settled, how about we settled onto destroying the 456?" Jack asked.

"What about the Doctor? Couldn't he help us?" Ianto asked as he looked at Jack.

"He could, but I know him. He won't come to my aid because this isn't his fight. However, I don't even know where he is now. He could be travelling the stars with Martha as we speak," Jack said with a smile.

"Well, first thing first, we have to survive. And the first thing to survive is to act like criminals," Gwen said smiling as the men looked at her.

* * *

Ianto entered the morgue and he gulped as he saw the many bodies lying on the ground. The men showed him where his two friends were lying as they left him alone to be with them. Ianto knelt down and he uncovered the blanket that was covering Jack. He smiled in relieved as he turned to his right and uncovered Gwen's. Gwen's face was beginning to turn white from the after effect of the gas and her eyes were closed. Ianto began to sob softly as he heard a gasp from behind. Ianto couldn't face him right now as Jack put an comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She protected me from the virus," Ianto began, "she knew something may go terribly wrong and she paid the price for it," he said.

"The end is where we start from, Ianto," Jack said slowly.

"This isn't the end," Ianto pointed out.

"I know, and I will make sure that the end that we get is a good one. For Gwen," Jack replied.

Ianto stared at the body of Gwen and he knew that Jack was right. If they don't do anything, the 456 have already won and this time, there was no one that could protect Ianto and Ianto was now on his own surviving with Jack against the 456.

"Ianto, I don't want you anywhere near me. I want you hidden in our base," Jack said as if he was sensing Ianto's own thoughts.

"I have to help, Jack. I can't just do anything," Ianto protested.

"I'll have Lois with me as well as Rhys. I don't want you getting hurt, Ianto. The baby is your top priority and I want you safe, is that clear?" Jack asked in his commanding voice.

Ianto nodded slowly, "The end is where we start from," he repeated and Jack nodded as the two of them mourn for their loss.

* * *

End.

me: I was going to put up another chapter instead of this one, but I decided to tell you guys on how Ianto gotten pregnant.

Jack: So you rewrote the chapter?

me: Not rewrote it. I started a new chapter. The other chapter that I've written is the next chapter.

Ianto: We'll be onto the next story soon.

Jack: Review and update.


	8. GoodBye

Title: Good-Bye

Summary: Jack and Ianto says good-bye to Rhiannon and Rhys before leaving to an alien world.

Timeline: It takes place at the ending of Day 5!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Torchwood!

* * *

"Are you up for this?" Jack asked as he looked at Ianto as the two were about to get out off the SUV.

Ianto nodded, "Shouldn't I be?" He asked as he and Jack were going to meet Rhys and Rhiannon on top of the hill looking over Cardiff as it was nighttime and no one would know that they were there.

It's been five days since the Children of Earth all went to normal as the 456 have been destroyed. It's been three days since the funeral of Gwen and that her family only knows that she have died saving the Children of Earth trying to take down the 456.

"So is that it then? You're just going to leave us and be on your own? You're not going to rebuild Torchwood anymore?" Rhys asked as Jack told them that he and Ianto were leaving right after their conversation.

"Torchwood is my life, Rhys. Construction for Torchwood has been started back in the Cardiff Bay two days ago," Jack explained.

"Wait, so who's going to look after it when it constructs?" Rhiannon asked. Ianto finally told her what he does for his living and it had been a shock at first, but Ianto knew that they needed more people to join Torchwood and Rhiannon seems the perfect opportunity while he was away.

"Captain John Hart," Jack said slowly.

"Bloody hell, not him again! Didn't we already have enough trouble with him hanging around before?" Rhys asked.

"Yes but that's different. You two will be joining Torchwood," Jack said.

"What? Who died and made you the boss of me?" Rhys asked angrily.

"You want to continue the line of duty of Gwen's work, don't you?" Jack snapped as Rhys didn't say anything. "Tomorrow morning at eight o'clock, you two better be in front of the Torchwood entrance in Cardiff Bay," Jack said.

"Wait, where are you two going?" Rhiannon asked surprised.

"We'll be going to this alien world," Ianto began, "apparently they could help me with the condition that I'm in since Jack doesn't know how to deliver and the people here are going to be shock," he explained.

"What? Why an alien world? Couldn't it be Jack's own home instead? The 51st century, am I right?" Rhiannon asked looking at Jack.

"You're from the 51st century? Oh this is new!" Rhys said throwing his hands up in the air.

"How long are you two going to be gone?" Rhiannon asked as her voice was cracking.

"Four months," Jack replied, "that's how long it takes for men's pregnancy during my own time," he said as he remembers his own pregnancy. "We'll be back somewhere in January," he said.

"What should I tell the kids? The kids are expecting you every Christmas, Ianto! They'll be shocked to know that their uncle couldn't make it," Rhiannon said.

"Tell them I'm in a business trip and I'll have something planned for the three of us after Christmas," Ianto replied with a smile.

"Is there anyone else joining us?" Rhys asked who was looking at Jack.

"My daughter, Alice," Jack said slowly as Rhiannon turned sharply at Ianto whom shrugged. Apparently Rhiannon wasn't told that Jack already has a daughter of his own. "She'll be helping out during the daytime when Steven is in school. Once Ianto and I get back, we'll start hiring more people to join us. Unless one of you decides you want to stay," Jack explained.

"So, this Captain John Hart bloke is going to be in charge?" Rhiannon asked.

Ianto nodded, "I told Hart that you'll be doing my job until I get back. I told him not to send you to any field missions," he said.

"The same goes for Alice. The two of you will be monitoring Rhys and Hart back at the hub during missions," Jack explained.

"What does that mean?" Rhys asked.

There was a beeping noise coming from Jack's Vortex Manipulator as Jack looked at Ianto. "We have five minutes," he said as Ianto nodded and Jack turned back to the others. "Hart we'll explain everything tomorrow morning as I told him what the plan is. It will be the same Torchwood as before but it will be running by different people now. I'm sure the two of you could team up with Hart," he said.

"Here Rhys," Ianto said as he gave him the car keys, "we gotten a new SUV since the other one gotten stolen. Bring the SUV tomorrow and pick my sister up, will you? Hart is going to keep the SUV until the construction of Torchwood finish," he said.

"There is one last thing before we go," Jack said as he looked at Rhiannon, "you can't tell anyone about Torchwood. You can't tell your husband, the kids, anyone. Hart will explain that also with you tomorrow," he said looking back at Rhys.

"Don't eat anything if it isn't edible or if you don't know what it is, ok little brother?" Rhiannon asked as she hugged him tightly.

Ianto hugged her back, "Don't worry about me, sis. Jack's with me and he explained everything about this alien world," he soothed her.

"I wish I was there to help you," Rhiannon said crying softly on her brother's shoulder.

"Shh, don't worry. Four months is nothing, Rhi. Torchwood is going to let you be busy," he said with a smile. There was a beeping noise coming from Jack's Vortex Manipulator again. Jack looked at it and pressed a button as Ianto stared at his sister sadly.

Rhiannon and Rhys stared at the two men before they vanished from sight. Rhiannon sobbed histerically as Rhys comforted her as best as he could. Four months was short, but could they manage it waiting for them for that long? All that they could do was to try their best at it.

* * *

End.

me: Anyone watched Prince of Persia? Even though it was a disney movie, it was good! I need help. I'm trying to think if I should buy Season 2 or Season 3 of Torchwood. I don't want to buy Season 1 since there isn't much involvement between Jack/Ianto yet, so I'll wait.

Jack: How much money do you have?

me: I have enough money to buy Season 2 which is at least $50.

Ianto: Why not buy Season 3 first and then wait until Christmas or something?

me: Not a bad idea. However, review and tell me your guys opinion on this! What should I buy? Season 2 or Season 3?

Rhiannon: Review and update!


	9. New Life

Title: New Life

Summary: Ianto and Jack are back in Cardiff!

Timeline: It takes place somewhere in January.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Torchwood!

Author's Note: For some reason, I like John Hart 'cause he was played by James Marsters. I wonder why they didn't include him in C.O.E. since he only appeared twice during second season. NO FLAMES!

* * *

"Stupid damn Blowfish! I swear, I wonder how Jack handles them," Captain John Hart muttered as he turned sharply following the Blowfish on the road in their newest Torchwood SUV car.

Alice Carter rolled her eyes, "It's been five months and you're still onto that," she said as she sat in front with him.

"There it is!" Rhys Williams cried as he pointed down the road and John made another sharp turn. John stopped the SUV as the group gotten out and saw the car parked that the Blowfish was driving.

"Damn, where is it?" John snapped as the group looked around and then saw a flash of light coming from one of the nearest homes. The group ran inside and saw two women and a man lying on the floor with a puddle of blood around the middle of his body.

Rhys went towards him right away and he felt his pulse as he looked at John and shook his head. A woman was again held hostage as Alice comforted the other woman.

"If I were you, I would let her go before I shoot you," John said pointing his gun at him.

The Blowfish smirked at him. "Well, look what we have here! The new kids are recruiting Torchwood! Rhys Williams, the new medic for Torchwood," he said as he looked at him before turning to Alice. "Alice Carter, daughter of Jack Harkness and the distraction of the team," he said as he finally looked at John. "John Hart, the ex-lover of Jack Harkness and new leader of Torchwood. What are you going to do, Mr. Hart?" The Blowfish taunted.

"I'm going to kill you," John said as he was about to pull the trigger but the Blowfish stopped him.

"I don't think so. I don't think you'll shoot if this woman is in front of me now, do you? What if you accidentally shoot her? What then?" He asked smirking.

John had enough of this Blowfish taunting. He was just few inches away from pulling the trigger as they heard a loud bang. "What?" John asked to himself as he watched the Blowfish fall onto the ground, he turned to look at his teammates and behind him, he saw Jack Harkness with his gun out and Ianto Jones holding their new baby daughter as Ianto tries to comfort his daughter as the gunshot have woken her.

"Hey kids, did you miss us?" Jack asked with a smile and then laugh. It was good to be back.

* * *

Jack whistled as he and Ianto entered the new Torchwood. Everything was the same but with minor changes. The medic lab was bigger, Jack's bedroom was now bigger as well (but he would only be living there if it was necessary), the meeting room and Jack's office were now soundproof but those were the only changes. Oh yea, now the basement where they kept the Weevils now have more cells than before and there were now ten Weevils below that have been captured since he and Ianto left. The weapons room now hold more armory than before and it held beams of light to prevent anyone going inside except when the person disengage security and the alarm would be sounded. Now it also has a keypad for thumb and eye prints besides putting the security code.

"I guess the next few days would be busy. You'll be staying to fill me in, right?" Jack asked John as he was in the meeting room with the others and Ianto as Rhiannon held her new niece.

"Is that an invitation to a threesome?" John asked with a smile as Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Possibly," Jack said smiling as Ianto gave him a death glare. "I see there aren't any new recruits to the team," he said looking around.

The group looked at one another before Alice spoke up. "You see dad, all of us wants to stay in Torchwood, including myself and John. We don't want to leave," she said.

"John could stay, but not you," Jack said sternly.

"What!"

"You're too old to be in Torchwood and Steven needs you," Jack said as Steven already doesn't have a father to look up to.

"I'm guessing you don't want me either?" Rhiannon asked looking at her younger brother.

"Mica and David needs you, Rhi. I'm sure that me, Jack, Hart, and Rhys could handle everything," Ianto said and Rhiannon was about to protest until Jack's voice interrupted.

"You are also dismissed, Ianto," Jack said calmly.

"What?" Ianto asked as he turned to look at Jack quickly.

"Until we find a new place to stay besides the Hub, you'll be staying here inside my bedroom with Elizabeth since I'm sure Rhiannon took all of your stuff from your apartment since you hadn't paid," Jack said.

Rhiannon nodded, "We could both go house hunting together," she said with a smile as she looked at Ianto.

"Who's going to make coffee?" Ianto asked.

The four men stared at each other. "I'm sure we could think of something," Jack said.

John nodded in agreement, "I'm sure we could go to Starbucks since Rhys coffee tastes like shit," he said as he recieved a "hey" from Rhys and a death glare from Ianto.

Jack fidgeted in his seat, "I think that's out off the question, John. Anyway, Alice and Rhiannon, why don't you two go home for the evening? You too Rhys," he said. The two women and Rhys nodded as they said good-bye and left. "Where are you staying for the moment, John?" Jack asked.

"This nice flat that I bought that's only a few minutes away from the hub. I was considering about staying here in your bedroom, but I don't think Eye Candy would have loved it at all," John said as he gave a wink to Ianto who rolled his eyes at him while he held Elizabeth.

"Well, I think we should call it a night, don't you?" Jack asked as he raised an eyebrow at John.

"I guess that means I'm dismissed," John said smirking, "have fun you two," he said as he winked again at Ianto and at Jack before leaving the room.

"I don't like him at all," Ianto said as soon as John was out of earshot.

"Well, we're both alone now. Let's go down to the bedroom and have some alone time," Jack said seductively.

Ianto glared, "If you wanted that, I could have left Elizabeth with my sister," he said.

"C'mon Ianto," Jack said as he turned to leave the room with Ianto behind his heels.

"You don't think there's hidden cameras around the room so that he could watch, do you Jack?" Ianto asked.

Jack grinned as he thought of the idea, "If there is, wouldn't it be fun to watch them while we are both not doing anything?" He asked.

"Jack..." Ianto moaned as Jack laughed and the two are ready for their new life to begin.

* * *

End.

Me: This is really the end of the story! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had a wedding to go to on Monday, my relatives were at my house on Sunday, and Tuesday I didn't felt like writing at all that much. I wrote but barely. I just listened to "Lost Souls" and "The Dead Line" audiodrama on youtube of Torchwood. I like both but I was really not cool with it that Jack didn't comfort Ianto at all in "Lost Souls" at the end. Sorry for the spoiler alert.

Ianto: Are you going to write more stories?

me: I may be. I just bought Season 2 of Torchwood yesterday! I can't wait to arrive in mail!

Jack: We'll be onto the next story soon.

me: Yup and you never know. I might write a story sequel to this. Well, probably just a one-shot.

Elizabeth: Review and update.


End file.
